


what we can be

by AquaQuadrant



Series: rewrite the stars [2]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure, Tangled (2010), Tangled: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationships, Finally!!!, Insecurity, Nightmares, Nonbinary Character, Original Character(s), Other, and fluff!!!, magical powers, moon cult au, moon theory varian, self-depreciation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 18:12:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14001735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaQuadrant/pseuds/AquaQuadrant
Summary: After their daring escape from the moon cult, Perilune finds Varian pushing them away, and is determined to find out why.





	what we can be

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hi readers! Part 2 is here, and I couldn't be more excited! It really wasn’t intended to get so long, but I’m really happy with it. Title is from the song _Rewrite the Stars,_ from the Greatest Showman, which will be featured on the Varian/Perilune playlist I'm gonna be putting out soon.
> 
> Please remember to leave plenty of feedback, and read on and enjoy! - Aqua

__

_what we can be_

~*~

Varian slowly opened his eyes.

Early morning light shone through his small, barred window; pale stripes crawling across the stone floor, soft at the edges. There was a calm stillness in the air like he’d never known, the feeling that he’d be content to stay forever. For a while he just laid there, taking in the gentle breathing of Perilune beside him.

They’d fallen asleep curled against the bed, their face only inches away from Varian’s on the pillow. One of their hands was gripping the fabric of his shirt, resting right over his heart. Loose strands of hair pooled around their head, having fallen out of their braid during the night- a lone streak of silver glistened among dark brown. Varian hardly dared to breathe, like any movement on his part would shatter the perfect moment. His eyes traced Perilune’s features, drinking them in; the dark lashes fluttering slightly in sleep, the ink shining along the curve of their cheekbone, the circles under their eyes…

Varian realized that Perilune had spent all night on the cold, hard floor. He instantly felt guilty, adding to the dizzying concoction of emotions scrambling his thoughts. It hurt knowing just how much Perilune had been through for his sake, but he was wildly grateful for them, beyond relieved they were safe. Part of him was still just awestruck that they were even _there,_ that despite everything, they’d willingly stayed by him.

It was also just shy of terrifying. He’d never felt like this about anyone before. Crushes were one thing, but this… it was a pull at his very core. An irresistible and exhilarating magnetism that drew him to Perilune like opposite poles. At the same time, he could sense how precarious it was, the depth of it new and unfamiliar to him. If he made one wrong move, he felt like it’d all come crashing down on him.

Beside him, Perilune shifted, the bed creaking beneath them. With a quiet sigh, they lifted their head up and rubbed at their eyes.

“Good morning,” they murmured, a smile playing on their lips. “Sleep well?”

Varian found himself lost in Perilune’s gaze, that deep blue that seemed to go on forever. “You didn’t have to stay,” he whispered, his voice still hoarse from the morning.

Perilune laced their fingers with his. “Where else would I be?” they asked simply.

Varian’s heart felt like it was going to burst. His cheeks flushed, warmth flooding his body all the way to the tips of his fingers. It was a good kind of overwhelming, and he was suddenly struck with the desire to lean over and seek out Perilune’s lips. The thought sent his pulse racing, electricity through his veins, and in a rare surge of boldness, he started to move forward-

The sound of a lock turning cut through the air, and the door swung open.

King Frederic stood in the doorway, flanked by the captain of the guards. Behind them were two women; one a handmaiden Varian had seen around the castle, and the other unfamiliar, dressed in a white buttoned coat. Some kind of doctor, if Varian had to guess.

Varian pushed himself upright, nerves winding an uneasy knot in his stomach. He practically wilted beneath the captain’s gaze. Two months had done nothing to ease the man’s grudge against him, and Varian couldn’t blame him- not after finding out Cassandra was his daughter.

Perilune squeezed his hand, holding tight after Varian had instinctively tried to pull away. The look in their eyes said, _‘I’m here for you,’_ and Varian immediately felt better for it. Braver.

King Frederic’s gaze lingered on their interlaced hands for a moment before he cleared his throat. “Good morning. I hope you slept well.”

Varian didn’t often speak directly to the king. Usually it was the captain who oversaw his day-to-day progress, and the few times King Frederic visited hadn’t yielded anything. Varian had been beyond caring, reluctant to engage with anyone, and even the king was no exception.

Now, though, he figured it’d be in his best interest to be cooperative. And with Perilune beside him, he found it easier to meet King Frederic’s gaze.

“Yes, Your Majesty,” he said tentatively.

If the voluntary response surprised King Frederic, he didn’t show it. “Good. Now, there’s a lot of business to attend to, but first… Varian, there’s someone who wants to see you.”

Varian knit his brows together, but King Frederic offered no other explanation, merely stepping aside and waving his arm.

One of Varian’s regular guards (Stan, was it?) stepped into the room, holding a small wooden crate. There were several little holes poked into the sides, and from inside Varian could hear the snuffling of an animal.

The realization had just hit him when Stan opened the crate, and a familiar raccoon burst out.

_Ruddiger!_

Before Varian could react, Ruddiger sailed through the air in a flying leap, crashing into Varian’s chest. Gasping in surprise, Varian wrapped his arms around the raccoon, sudden tears pricking at his eyes.

He hadn’t given Ruddiger much thought since his kidnapping. The Templars had left the raccoon unharmed in his cell, and Varian had had a lot to worry about in days following. Still, he couldn’t help the pang of guilt he felt, for having let his dearest friend slip to the back of his mind. He was just glad Ruddiger was okay, his arms tight around the raccoon as he buried his muzzle in Varian’s shirt.

“I missed you, buddy,” he murmured, carding his fingers through soft fur.

Perilune shifted closer, their face lit up with wonder. “Who’s this?” they asked.

Varian looked up. “Oh, this- this is Ruddiger!” He’d only mentioned the raccoon in passing, when telling Perilune about the events leading up to his imprisonment. “He and I go way back,” he said fondly.

“Well, hello there,” Perilune said gently, offering their hand. Ruddiger gave their hand an inquisitive sniff before butting his head against it, chirruping a purr. 

Varian smiled at the sight. “He likes you.”

“He’s very sweet,” Perilune cooed, scratching behind Ruddiger’s ears.

The captain cleared his throat, and Varian’s expression sobered, remembering whose presence he was in. “Uh, th- thank you, sir,” he said stiffly, looking up at King Frederic. “Um… what- what happened with him? I mean… where was he… how did…”

King Frederic seemed to get what he was wondering. “After your… disappearance, he was found in here alone, agitated and confused. Cassandra took charge of his care.”

Varian’s throat tightened. “Oh.” He couldn’t help looking over Ruddiger again, just to double check that he was alright. He hadn’t spoken to Cassandra, had hardly even _seen_ her since his arrest, so he had no idea the intensity of the vendetta she probably had against him. He’d like to think she wouldn’t take it out on Ruddiger, but he’d also thought his rulers weren’t the type to turn their backs on those who needed them. He couldn’t be too careful. “I… appreciate it.”

King Frederic nodded, turning his gaze to Perilune. “Now. There is still more I’d like to discuss with you. But first, Elizabeth here is going to take you to freshen up,” he said, introducing the handmaiden with his hand.

Perilune glanced down at their robes, stained with dirt and blood, before returning their gaze to King Frederic. “Of course, Your Majesty. And what will happen to Varian?”

King Frederic raised an eyebrow. “Varian will be staying here. I have some questions for him as well, and Doctor Aletta is going to tend to him.” He gestured to the second woman beside him, Varian just now seeing the black medical bag she carried with her. “It won’t take long, I should be able to join you by the time you’re finished.”

Perilune’s lips pressed into a line. “Can I not stay with him?” they asked, a hint of uncertainty in their voice.

“I’m afraid not,” King Frederic said patiently. 

Perilune didn’t move from Varian’s side. It touched Varian, but he also noticed the attentive look in the captain’s eyes, the ready tension in his shoulders as if anticipating a problem. If it came to it, he wouldn’t hesitate to remove Perilune himself.

“Perilune, please,” Varian said quietly. “Just go with them.”

Perilune hesitated. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah.” Varian took a deep breath. “I’ll- it’s okay, Perilune. I’ll be fine.”

Wariness glimmered in Perilune’s eyes, but there was trust, too, and they nodded. With one last look of reassurance, they stood and followed the handmaiden through the door, vanishing from sight.

The room was silent for a moment, Varian’s shoulders creeping up by his ears as he bristled under the full attention of the gathered adults. Ruddiger nestled into his side, comforting him.

The doctor took a step forward. “Alright, I’ll just get started, then. My name’s Aletta.” She offered a smile. “Can I take a look at those wrists of yours?”

Varian blinked. He wasn’t sure why she was asking for permission… wordlessly, he held his wrists out, the chains clinking as he moved them.

The doctor came to kneel beside him, gingerly taking his hands in her own. “Your Majesty, the shackles?” she prompted, glancing back at the men in the doorway.

At King Fredric’s nod, the captain stepped forward and produced a small key, unlocking the shackles. Varian tensed at the proximity, avoiding his gaze. After a moment, the shackles fell free, thumping softly onto the thin mattress.

“Thank you,” the doctor said, turning back to Varian as the captain stepped away. “Now, what happened here?” she asked kindly.

Varian glanced away, the tips of his ears burning. He didn’t want to admit how badly he’d lost himself, how he’d pulled on his shackles to the point of breaking skin in his desperation, beyond noticing or caring.

“Nothing, ma’am,” he mumbled.

The doctor hummed noncommittally. “Well, I’m going to put a salve on and bandage them. And he’s not getting these back on,” she added with a sharp look at the captain, lifting one of Varian’s shackles with her other hand. “Not for at least a week.”

The captain made a noise of protest. “All due respect, Doctor, but I’m not sure-”

“It’s alright, Captain.” King Frederic put a hand on his shoulder. “His cell should be sufficient.”

“But sir, when we move him back and forth-”

“He won’t be leaving his cell for a while.”

Varian looked up at that, his heart jolting. “W- what?” He couldn’t help the horrified expression that twisted his face. “I’m- you’re just going to keep me locked up in here?”

He couldn’t say he’d been enjoying the community service, but at least it got him out of his cell. Whenever his jobs took him out of the castle, the privilege of fresh air and sunshine had made whatever menial task he’d been given more bearable. For a few hours, he was able to enjoy not having walls pressing into him from all sides.

But it seemed that he’d lost even _that_ right.

King Frederic paused, giving Varian an unreadable look. “Until we know more about these… _powers_ of yours, I feel it’d best to make sure you’re secure,” he explained.

The pieces fell into place. Of course the king wouldn’t want Varian out in the open, around people- they barely trusted him in his own locked cell, and that was _before_ he had the ability to cause small natural disasters.

The realization stung more than he would expect. “You’re worried I’m going to hurt people,” he said quietly, lowering his gaze. His free hand, the one the doctor wasn’t currently working on, tightened around the fabric of the blanket.

There was an awkward pause. “You must understand that as king, a development like this can’t be taken lightly,” King Frederic said. His voice was polished, as if pacifying a courtroom of advisers. Impersonal. “In any case, it seems a few days off from your sentence are in order, so you can recover from your ordeal.”

Varian swallowed. Right. Because the king _definitely_ cared about his well-being, and wasn’t just locking him up to keep him from being a problem. It’s not like he had a history of ignoring things he didn’t want to deal with.

Varian kept the thoughts to himself, knowing that nothing he said would matter anyways.

“Now, about recent events…” King Frederic took a step closer, and the captain closed the door. “I have some questions.”

Varian ran a hand across Ruddiger’s back, wrist now bandaged. The sooner he got this over with, the sooner they would leave.

“What would you like to know, Your Majesty?”

~*~

“This way, dearie.”

Elizabeth opened a door for Perilune, smiling broadly.

The kindly woman hadn’t spoken much to Perilune on their walk from Varian’s cell, but the silence seemed to be borne from a quite contentment, instead of disregard. She’d made sure not to walk too fast, mindful of Perilune’s healing leg- a courteous gesture.

Perilune returned the smile tentatively as they stepped through the doorway, nerves still making it hard for them to truly relax. They knew Varian wasn’t in any danger, but the memories of the past few days were still fresh in their mind, making them loathe to let him out of their sight.

The room was a washroom, evidently, with tiled floors and an elegant porcelain tub. A full-length mirror with a polished metal frame sat in the corner beside a wooden shelf full of all sorts of personal grooming supplies. Perilune’s eyes widened despite themselves, unable to help but find the sight impressive. It was certainly grander than the washrooms back at the Temple.

Elizabeth had a twinkle in her eye. “You might want to get started before the water cools down,” she said, nodding at the tub. It was already full, steam curling from the surface. “You can leave your clothes in that basket there by the door, I’ve already prepared something for you to wear in the meantime. You’ll find them on the shelf. I wasn’t sure what you liked, so I just tried to find something close to what you’ve already got on.”

Perilune glanced over at the folded clothes before giving Elizabeth a grateful look. They weren’t really comfortable in dresses, though their long hair seemed to make everyone think otherwise. “Thank you.”

“It’s no trouble!” Elizabeth replied brightly. “I’ll come back in a short while to check up on you, and once you’re ready I’ll take you to see the king. And we’ll grab you something from the kitchens on the way, you must be positively famished, dear.”

Perilune nodded at that, the empty feeling in their stomach brought to the forefront of their mind. “That would be wonderful, thank you.” A thought occurred to them. “Do you know if Varian’s going to be given anything? He’s gone without a proper meal longer than I have.”

Elizabeth’s cheery expression faded at the mention of Varian. “Oh, I’m… sure the boy will be taken care of,” she said, her voice slightly strained.

Perilune said nothing about the handmaiden’s abrupt change. Now that they thought about it, she’d seemed uneasy in Varian’s cell. It was another reminder of Varian’s place here, the way other people saw him…

Elizabeth cleared her throat. “Well, I’ll be back in a jiff. Towel’s hanging up by the tub for you.”

“Thank you again,” Perilune offered in parting. 

With a nod, Elizabeth left the way she came, leaving Perilune alone. Hesitating for a moment, they reached out and locked the door. The last time they’d been alone, a Templar had almost killed them. Even knowing that the entire guard had been checked and cleared couldn’t shake the lingering paranoia.

Feeling slightly more secure now, Perilune let out a deep breath, their shoulders slumping wearily. A lot had happened in the past few days, and this was the first chance they’d really had to process it all. They hadn’t expected how complicated things would get, upon reaching the castle, but they supposed they should have expected it.

And though they were grateful to be out of danger, that Varian was safe from the Servants for now, they couldn’t help but miss when it was just the two of them. Sure, riding for two days almost nonstop had been straining, each moment rife with uncertainty, but it seemed they weren’t going to get to be with Varian one-on-one anytime soon.

Shaking their head, Perilune reached down and slipped off their boots. They were worrying too much already, they’d hardly been at the castle a full day. Things were certain to calm down soon enough.

Perilune peeled off their robes, the fabric stiff. Their nose wrinkled despite themselves; admittedly, they’d be happy to be clean again. Even if they weren’t looking forward to working the tangles out of their braid…

As they turned to the tub, Perilune’s reflection flashed back at them in the mirror. Something caught their attention and they looked again, their eyes widening.

A constellation of thin scars blossomed from their right shoulder, stretching across their back and dipping down their upper arm. They were winding, jagged lines that trailed like tree branches across their skin, white on brown. For a moment, Perilune could only stare in shock.

What… when had they-

The temple. Varian. That small bolt of energy that’d struck them and given them the silver streak in their hair- they’d thought that was all it’d done. Evidently, it’d left its mark in more ways than one.

Perilune gingerly traced a finger along the scars. It… wasn’t painful, unless they pressed down on them. Their body had been so sore from all the riding that they hadn’t even noticed it.

A lump formed in their throat. It didn’t bother them, not really, but what would Varian think? He already seemed terrified of his powers- he’d been so afraid that he’d hurt Perilune back at the temple. If he found out he’d left scars…

Perilune drew their hand back, biting their lip. Varian had enough going on right now, this… this could wait. Of course, if he happened to ask, they wouldn’t lie to him. But they weren’t going to mention it, not now.

After one last look at the scars, Perilune turned away from the mirror.

~*~

Varian blinked awake at a knock on his door.

Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he sat up, brows knitting together in confusion. Had the king returned with more questions to ask him? Varian had already been brought breakfast, so why else would someone be visiting him?

Admittedly, talking with the king hadn’t been as much of an ordeal as Varian had been fearing. King Frederic had essentially wanted Varian’s account of the past couple days. Probably to see if his story lined up with Perilune’s. When he was satisfied, he and the captain had taken their leave, and Varian was left locked in his cell.

He’d been sleeping most of the day since then, his body demanding rest in order to make up for the strain of the past few days. His muscles were still a bit sore, but he didn’t feel as bone tired as he had last night. A few bruises had cropped up around his torso, mementos from being thrown off Saros’s back. And his wrists still ached, but the absence of the shackles was relieving.

With nothing else to do in his cell, sleep had come fairly easy to him, Ruddiger curled up on his feet. He’d only startled awake a couple times, from hazy memories that sent his heart racing. Mostly, he was too exhausted even for dreams, and had been sleeping soundly for a few hours, now.

A thought occurred to Varian. If it were King Frederic, or the captain, or anyone else with authority over him, they wouldn’t have bothered to knock.

Perilune?

Suddenly more awake, Varian licked his lips before speaking. “Come in?”

The door cracked open, and a certain blonde princess poked her hair into the room. Hope was replaced with surprise, and for a moment Varian just stared.

_“… Rapunzel?”_

“Hi.” Rapunzel smiled faintly, stepping fully into the room. “How are you?”

Varian ignored the question. “What- what are you doing here?” he asked, his voice low. She hadn’t visited him once in his two months at the castle, and King Frederic had taken great care to make sure their paths didn’t cross.

“I… wanted to check up on you.” Rapunzel looked away, wrapping her arms around herself. “I was there last night, but… we didn’t get a chance to talk.”

“You were there?” Varian was startled. He’d been so out of it, he hadn’t even noticed. Once the realization fully hit him, his face flushed. He’d been… quite vulnerable, and knowing that she’d seen that moment between him and Perilune, that there had probably been guards as well, maybe even the king…

He glanced away, uncomfortable, and resisted the urge to pick at his freshly bandaged wrists. It was an abrupt reminder of how little privacy he actually had. “What do you want?” he asked, his voice thick.

Rapunzel hesitated, fidgeting with a strand of hair. “I… had a dream. Three nights ago.”

That caught Varian’s attention. “The night of the full moon,” he realized, unease pooling in his stomach.

“Yes.” Rapunzel nodded. “Perilune told us about the… ritual? And… I think I dreamed about it. To an extent.”

Varian frowned. “What do you mean?”

Rapunzel made a noncommittal noise. “I didn’t _see_ anything, it was more like… feelings. Sensations. But… I’ve had dreams with you in them before. Around my birthday? And a little bit before.”

Varian winced. That placed them right around the time he’d started putting his plans into motion. His ‘betrayal’, as some had taken to calling it. “… what of?” he asked.

Rapunzel bit her lip. “When you showed up, you would say these… cryptic things, that you never said to me in real life. One time, you told me to stop running and face my destiny… or everyone I held in my heart would be in grave danger.” She looked troubled. “The black rocks seemed to be involved somehow.”

Varian let out a slow breath. “So it would seem.”

“I… don’t know what any of this means,” Rapunzel admitted. “But you and I are connected somehow… our powers? The black rocks? They’ve all got to be leading to something-”

“Rapunzel, _please.”_ Varian’s voice cracked, his heart starting to race. “You have no idea what my powers are like, I- I don’t want _anything_ to do with them.”

 _Or you,_ a bitter part of him hissed. He forced it down, the unspoken words like bile on his tongue.

“Varian… this isn’t going to go away on its own,” Rapunzel said carefully. “Like it or not, you and I are in this together. We’re a part of something big, and-”

“And what do you suggest, exactly?” Varian’s anger finally got the better of him, and he fought to keep his voice level. “I- I can’t do much under lock and key, princess.”

Rapunzel wasn’t daunted. “Of course not,” she replied coolly. “I figured that since, you know, there seems to be an ancient prophecy involving both of us, it might be worth speaking with you directly. I thought you might’ve heard something, or had some idea about-”

“Well, I _don’t,”_ Varian bit off. “I didn’t even know I had these powers until two days ago, so- so I’m even more clueless than you.” He turned away from her, signaling very clearly that he was done talking. “You should go. I doubt your dad would be happy to catch you talking to me alone.”

“Alright. I’ll go.” There were footsteps, the turn of a handle before Rapunzel paused. “You know, despite what you might think, I actually _do_ want to get to the bottom of this.”

 _And what does that matter,_ Varian barely stopped himself from asking. His dad was already dead, so unless their destiny included the ability to bring people back to life, he wanted no part of it.

Varian said nothing, remaining silent as Rapunzel left. When she was gone, he let out a shaky breath. His throat tightened, and he flopped down on his bed, tucking his knees to his chest. Ruddiger crept over and nuzzled Varian’s forehead, giving a soft trill at the tear streaking down his cheek. Varian didn’t bother fighting it, his face quickly growing wet.

There was no point in trying to get back to sleep, now, anyways.

~*~

Perilune scanned the map carefully before circling a stretch of land at the very edge of the kingdom, ink bleeding into the parchment.

“I’ve never been, but this is where chosen initiates become Templars,” they explained. “They must train for ten years before receiving the title and beginning Templar work.”

King Frederic studied the mark they’d drawn. “Do you know how many are there?”

“I’m afraid not, Your Majesty. By my estimates, between ten and thirty trainees, with half as many instructing Templars. And of course, there are other Servants living there.”

“And you’re certain there are no other locations?”

“None that I know of, Your Majesty,” Perilune replied, sitting back in their chair. It wasn’t the same room they’d spoken in the night before, and King Frederic was accompanied solely by his guard captain, the man sitting silently at the king’s side. He’d only offered Perilune a nod in greeting, but the look in his eyes was familiar. Perilune thought they might’ve won some modem of respect from him, for the way they’d defended themselves from the Templar spy.

King Frederic nodded. “Very good. We should be hearing from the men I sent to Iveria within the next couple days. In the meantime, I’ll send more troops to these two,” he gestured to the other mark Perilune had made minutes earlier, the Eastern compound, “and see what can be found.”

Perilune dipped their head, picking absently at the stiff fabric of their shirt. The off-white tunic and brown trousers fit well enough, if a bit tighter than the robes they were used to. Their bronze arm bracers peeked out from beneath long sleeves, a comforting weight against their wrists.

“You might want to prepare accommodations,” Perilune offered. “There are many children within the Servitude. The ones who were born into it will likely flee with their parents, but most are orphans. If I’m right, and the Servants have gone into hiding, then they’ve probably been left behind.”

A hint of sympathy entered King Frederic’s expression. “I will make sure we are prepared to care for them,” he said gently.

Perilune managed a smile, still uncertain around the king. Princess Rapunzel’s absence from the meeting made them slightly more uneasy. They’d found the young woman’s presence calming, last night, and she was the reason they’d been allowed to see Varian again.

But even without the princess, things had gone well. Now that Perilune was clean, well-rested, and most importantly, reassured of Varian’s safety, they found it much easier to answer King Frederic’s many questions about the Servants. They’d eaten, too, though they’d felt awkward eating in front of the king. But they couldn’t ignore the hunger that had been gnawing at them. They hadn’t had a proper meal in… over two days, now. Had it really been only two days since they’d fled the Temple?

King Frederic rolled the map up and handed it off to the captain. “Now,” he said. “I’d like you to describe this High Priest to me, to the best of your ability.”

Perilune took a deep breath and started to speak.

The rest passed in a blur. Perilune lost track of how long they talked, Elizabeth popping in with meals as the day progressed. Yesterday, King Frederic had asked about anything he’d needed to know for immediate security purposes. But now, he seemed to want to know everything about the Servants of the Lunar Temple- every significant member, every detail, every piece of their inner workings.

Perilune supposed it made sense. Finding out that there was a secret society with the resources, skills, and manpower required to infiltrate the castle, kidnap a high-security prisoner, and disappear without a trace had to be a bit of a wake-up call. Especially knowing that spies had been planted within his own guard for _years,_ now.

King Frederic also asked about Varian’s powers; their limits, their origins, and their purpose. Perilune answered best they could, but quickly reached the end of their knowledge. Not much was known about the prophesied moon powers, only that they held great potential for destruction. If the prophecy was to be trusted, that was.

Perilune told the king as much. The last thing they wanted to do was make him think Varian was dangerous. Ultimately, they weren’t sure how much worth King Frederic placed in their word. He likely thought Perilune biased, or horribly naive.

At some point, King Frederic folded up the pages of notes he’d been taking. “Thank you for all your help. The information you’ve provided will assist greatly in handling this threat. Now, Captain, I believe we ought to retire for the night. Would you please escort Perilune out?”

Perilune blinked at the darkened window. Was it already that late in the evening?

“Yes, sir.” The captain cast a glance at Perilune. “If you’ll just follow me…”

“Oh, of course.” Perilune stood, ignoring the ache that ran through their leg. “Good evening, Your Majesty.”

“Good evening. I’ll notify you once I hear anything on the situation.”

With that, Perilune followed the captain out of the room. The sudden ending to the meeting had caught them off guard, but they couldn’t help the relief that flooded their senses at the thought of finally getting to see Varian again. Hopefully he’d been resting, and was doing better than he’d been when they’d left him.

The halls were empty, lit by a scarce few candle sconces on the walls. Their footsteps echoed in a way that was almost familiar to the temple, filling Perilune with a mix of homesickness and trepidation. After a couple minutes, the silence proved too much for the captain, who cleared his throat before attempting to make conversation.

“We didn’t meet under the best circumstances,” he said, looking at Perilune out of the corner of his eye. “I’m Captain Elliot.”

“Pleased to make your acquaintance, Captain,” Perilune returned politely, their voice stiff enough to be just shy of friendly. They didn’t distrust the man, but they were in an entirely different world from the one they knew, and until they learned more about the new company they were keeping, a healthy dose of wariness wouldn’t hurt.

(And they couldn’t forget the tension between him and Varian back at the cell- there was history there, Perilune could tell.)

“How are you settling in?” Captain Elliot asked. “I would imagine things have been somewhat overwhelming.”

“I don’t mind,” Perilune said, not wanting to sound ungrateful. They made an effort to straighten their back even more, in the hopes of appearing less tired and aching. “The castle is beautiful, it’s all been very exciting.”

Captain Elliot’s mouth twitched. “Yes, well, hopefully you’ll have a chance to catch your breath soon.”

“I’m happy to assist His Majesty in any way I can,” Perilune said, their gaze respectfully downcast. “I’d like to see the Servants brought to justice.”

“We’ll do our best to make that happen.”

Captain Elliot came to an abrupt stop, making Perilune frown in confusion.

“Here’s your room,” he said, gesturing to an arched wooden door with a bronze handle.

Perilune stared at the door for a moment, distress climbing up their throat. This wasn’t Varian’s room, it wasn’t even in the same hall-

“Something the matter?” Captain Elliot asked.

Perilune bit their lip. “No, I was just… hoping I might stay with Varian,” they said hesitantly.

A shadow came over Captain Elliot at the mention of Varian, and he frowned. “Last night was a… special case, it’s not protocol. You’ll be staying here.” His voice brokered no discussion on the subject.

Perilune looked at the ground, nodding their head slightly. They forced down their protests, the outcry and panic and fear that rose within them. They didn’t want to be separated from Varian, but they had to remember who was in charge here- causing problems wouldn’t help either of them. And even if they couldn’t be with Varian, they could at least comfort themselves with the knowledge that he was safe.

“Your clean clothes will be brought to you in the morning,” Captain Elliot continued, opening the door. “There’s a bathroom down the hall if you need it. And you’re not a prisoner here, but please refrain from wandering about the castle.”

The way the words were phrased seemed to suggest otherwise, but Perilune knew better than to bring it up. “Of course.”

“Good.” Captain Elliot nodded. “We wouldn’t want you getting lost, now, would we?” Perhaps a try at humor, but his dry smile left Perilune wondering. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, Captain,” Perilune said quietly, slipping inside.

They closed and locked the door behind them, the action helping to ease some of the tightness in their chest, before inspecting their new quarters. It was a small room, but far nicer than Varian’s, with a carpeted floor and a four-poster bed. Light blue drapes framed a tall window, a polished wooden dresser against the wall.

Perilune turned a tight circle around themselves, taking it all in. Compared to ten ratty cots crowded into a plain stone room, it was definitely more than they were used to.

It was also lonelier.

Swallowing the lump in their throat, Perilune slipped their boots off and climbed under the covers. The sooner morning came, the sooner they’d get to see Varian. So, they settled beneath the too-thick blankets on the too-soft bed and tried not to miss the sound of gentle breathing they were used to falling asleep to.

They just had to wait until morning.

~*~

Varian glanced out the window for the tenth time that hour, absently picking at his bandages.

It was dark out, now, and he’d neither seen nor heard anything concerning Perilune. Ruddiger had sensed his worry, rubbing against his arm in a comforting way. But other than drifting in and out of a light doze, there was really nothing for Varian to do to take his mind off it. Dinnertime had come and gone, and he was at his wits end.

Steeling himself, Varian finally stood and approached the door. Fear of how he’d be received had kept him from inquiring earlier, but surely they couldn’t punish him just for asking a question…

Varian rose up on his toes, straining to peer through the small barred window in the door. “Sir…?” He hated how small his voice sounded, but he couldn’t help it. “Excuse me, sir, I- I was just wondering when Perilune would be back?”

His two guards exchanged a look before the taller one, Stan, turned to him. It took him a second to respond, like he couldn’t believe Varian had spoken at all. “It’s… pretty late, kid. They’ve probably already turned in for the night, if they’re done speaking with the king.”

Varian’s heart jolted. “They’re- they aren’t staying here tonight?”

“No, they’ll be staying in a guest room from now on,” Stan said, his tone slightly apologetic.

“But I’m sure you can see them tomorrow,” the other guard added.

Varian swallowed hard, backing away from the door. He didn’t know why he was surprised. He was a prisoner- of course they wouldn’t let Perilune stay in his cell with him. 

Fear threatened to rise up and devour him, ice pricking at his veins. Briefly, he considered the notion that they might be lying to him, that Perilune was in trouble- but he quickly disregarded it. Perilune hadn’t done anything wrong- they were a guest here, not a prisoner- and they were more than capable of looking after themselves.

Even so, despair welled in his chest, his eyes stinging. He just wanted to see Perilune. He’d barely had a chance to talk to them, to check that they were okay after everything they’d been through. And the thought of not having them beside him, of facing the night alone-

He took a deep breath, the sharp bite of his nails digging into his palms helping ground him. This was ridiculous. He was fully capable of getting through the night by himself. He’d never been afraid of sleeping alone before.

(But he hadn’t had anyone, before.)

Varian shook his head, brushing the thought away, and settled into his bed. He stroked Ruddiger’s head, giving the raccoon a feeble smile.

“It’s okay, Ruddiger,” he said quietly. “I’ll- I’ll be fine.”

The words did nothing to ease the sick feeling gathering in his stomach.

~*~

Rapunzel bolted upright in bed, a cry of alarm lodged in her throat.

Something was wrong. The feeling was almost overwhelming, a buzz beneath her skin that screamed _danger_ and _pain_ and _terror._ She scrambled out from under her covers, her heart pounding in her ears, and threw her door open. She didn’t even stop to acknowledge Pascal’s startled chirp before darting from her room, the panic in her chest too great to ignore.

The castle halls were dark, empty, and quiet, as was standard for the middle of the night. Her feet instinctively knew where to go, and she moved quickly, leaving her unbraided hair to streak behind her. Along with the fear, there was a familiar coldness pricking at her, and there was only one possible reason for it.

Rapunzel turned down the hall where Varian’s cell was located. His door was open, and a guard Rapunzel was unfamiliar with was standing in the threshold. The man’s gloved hands hovered near his sword, his body tense with uncertainty as he stared at whatever was happening inside.

Not slowing in her approach, Rapunzel reached the doorway, her breath catching at the sight that greeted her.

Varian was on the floor, doubled over on his knees. His hair was glowing a bright icy-blue, rippling through the air like he was in a wind storm. The light almost seemed to come from inside him, flooding his eyes and dotting his freckles. His arms were wrapped around his waist, his expression twisted into agony as small flashes of white light flickered around him.

“No!” Varian was screaming. _“Perilune!”_

Rapunzel’s heart jolted. “Varian!”

The guard looked over at Rapunzel, his eyes widening. “Your Highness! Please return to your room, everything’s-”

“What’s going on?” Rapunzel demanded, forcing as much authority into her voice as she could muster.

It must’ve worked, because the guard only hesitated a moment before replying. “I’m- I’m not sure, Your Highness, I hardly know the kid. But I’ve sent someone to get his regular guards, and notify the captain. I’m sure he’ll be here soon-”

As the man spoke, there were footsteps down the hall; Stan and Pete. They’d clearly just woken up and had dressed in a hurry; Pete was missing his chest plate, his shirt untucked. Stan ran up behind him, fully armored but with only one boot, and without his gloves.

“We came as soon as we could,” Pete gasped, leaning against the wall. “What’s wrong with him?”

“I don’t know,” the first guard said, “he just started screaming and then there was this white glow-”

“I don’t think he’s awake.” Stan’s brows knit together. “Stay put, I’m gonna try and wake him up,” he said, his jaw setting in determination.

Pete nodded before glancing anxiously at Rapunzel. “Your Highness, you really shouldn’t be-”

“Pete, please, it’s fine,” Rapunzel said, her eyes resting on Varian’s anguished form. His pained cries rang through the air, making her wince. “I’m not the one you should be worried about.”

Stepping into the cell, Stan crouched down beside Varian and reached a careful hand out towards him. “Hey there, kid,” he said gently. “Can you hear me? It’s-”

Varian’s hand lashed out blindly and curled around Stan’s wrist, nails digging into the guard’s exposed skin.

Stan jolted forward, as if suddenly unable to support himself. Before their eyes, his skin started to weather and wrinkle, streaks of gray rippling through his hair. He made a strangled gasping sound, like all the air was being drawn from his lungs, and struggled in vain to free his arm, his movements quickly growing weaker.

 _“Stan!”_ Pete rushed forward, grabbing Stan by the shoulders and pulling him away.

Once the contact was broken between them, the glow abruptly faded from Varian. Stan immediately started reverting back to his original state, his hair darkening back into brown as his skin grew youthful once again. Varian collapsed, curled into a trembling ball on the floor.

There was a moment of stunned silence. They’d all heard about Varian’s new powers, his supposed ability to summon storms of lightning, but this… it was like he’d been draining the very life out of Stan with a simple touch. A chill ran down Rapunzel’s spine as she realized it was almost the exact opposite of the power she used to wield- and he hadn’t even needed a song to do it.

“What in blazes just happened?!”

Captain Elliot’s voice startled Rapunzel, who turned to see the man staring at the scene before him with a mixture of confusion, shock, and suspicion.

“A nightmare triggered his powers, sir,” Pete answered shakily, helping Stan to his feet.

Captain Elliot looked Stan over, concerned. “Stan, are you alright?”

“I’m- I’m fine, Captain,” Stan managed. “Just a little shaken.”

“Your Highness, what are you doing here?” Captain Elliot turned to Rapunzel. “You shouldn’t-”

A soft groan came from inside the cell, making everyone look over. Varian was slowly pushing himself upright, rubbing at his head. He blinked a couple times, his gaze drifting up to the small crowd of people at his cell door.

Realization flashed in his eyes, followed quickly by horror. He scrambled back against the wall, his knees drawn to his chest as his breathing grew faster.

“I’m sorry,” he gasped out, eyes wide. His voice was hoarse, tear tracks on his cheeks. “I’m- I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to- I didn’t know...” Swallowing hard, he looked down at his hands, his fingers twitching. “I… I didn’t…” His gaze grew distant, unfocused, like he wasn’t entirely there.

Captain Elliot drew himself up to his full height, leveling a stern gaze at Varian. “Alright, what’s gotten into you? Care to explain what all that was about?”

Varian stared at his hands.

“I don’t think he knows,” Rapunzel murmured. She took a hesitant step forward, Captain Elliot throwing an arm out to stop her from getting any closer beyond that. “Varian…?”

Varian exhaled shakily. “I… I think I need my gloves,” he said, his voice the smallest Rapunzel had ever heard it. He regarded his hands carefully, like they were an unstable chemical solution about to explode. “Can I… can I please have my gloves?”

Unease flickered across Captain Elliot’s expression. “… go fetch his gloves from inventory,” he said finally, directing the order to the first guard.

“Yes, sir.” The guard wasted no time, disappearing down the hall.

In the same instant, more footsteps sounded from the opposite direction, and Rapunzel turned to see her dad approaching, following another guard. He seemed just as surprised to see her as she did him.

“Rapunzel! What are you doing here?” Dad’s eyes quickly took everything in, darting from Stan’s unsteadiness to Captain Elliot’s tense face to Varian, pressed against the wall.

“Dad, calm down, I’m okay,” Rapunzel assured him. “Everything’s fine, just-”

“You should go back to your chambers, Rapunzel.” Dad’s voice was filled with the kind of urgency that was borne from fear. “Pete, make sure she gets there.”

“Y- yes sir,” Pete said, giving Rapunzel an apologetic look.

Rapunzel squeezed her dad’s arm, a parting reassurance, before following Pete away from the cell. She could have insisted on staying, but she didn’t want to escalate the situation, for Varian’s sake if anything else. Her dad would likely be on edge until he was certain of her safety, and that wouldn’t help anything. She did, however, resolve to speak with him about it first thing tomorrow.

The pair of them walked in silence. Rapunzel’s mind was racing, her heartrate still coming down from its sudden spike. She worried at her bottom lip, mulling over the surprising revelation. The power to take life with a simple touch… that wasn’t something to be taken lightly. By all accounts, revenge was the last thing on Varian’s mind, but Rapunzel feared her dad would be less convinced. Captain Elliot distrusted Varian, too, and she realized that Varian was going to need a strong advocate in the coming days, should they decide to try and punish him for something beyond his control.

Because that’d _had_ to have been the case. There was no faking the horrified shock in Varian’s eyes, and despite their… strained relationship, Rapunzel’s heart went out to the boy. It seemed like the hits just kept coming.

They stopped outside Rapunzel’s bedroom sooner than she expected. 

“Here you are, Your Highness.” Pete opened the door for her. Rapunzel noticed his hands were shaking, his face paler than usual.

Rapunzel’s heart gave another pang of sympathy. “Hey, it’s okay, Stan’s alright,” she said softly, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. “He’s going to be just fine. It… was an accident, I’m sure Varian didn’t mean to.”

“I know, Your Highness.” Pete managed to give her a faint smile. “Still scary, though. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, Pete,” Rapunzel bid him, closing the door.

Leaning against the door for a moment, Rapunzel sighed, her shoulders slumping with weariness. A familiar chirping sound prompted her to glance down at her feet. Pascal was looking up at her with a mixture of concern and agitation. Apparently, when she’d left, the door had slammed shut behind her, trapping Pascal inside. Rapunzel gingerly scooped up her friend, sitting heavily on her bed.

“I’m sorry, Pascal,” she murmured. “I shouldn’t have left you behind, I just wasn’t thinking.”

The look the chameleon gave her seemed to request an explanation, as if asking _‘is everything okay?’_

Rapunzel’s throat tightened. 

“I… don’t know, Pascal,” she whispered. “I just don’t know.”

~*~

Perilune’s footsteps echoed slightly in the halls, warm sunlight shining through the rows of tall windows.

It was already almost noon; it had taken Perilune a while to realize they were allowed to leave their room of their own volition, instead of having to wait for someone to come get them. They’d found their robes in a basket outside their door, washed and folded. The familiar blue fabric was comforting, helping them feel more like themselves. Their leg was troubling them less, now, only hurting if direct pressure was applied over the wound. Another reason their spirits were lifted.

After a trip to the kitchens and a serving of what was now considered lunch instead of breakfast, Perilune had been delighted to find out that the king had not requested another meeting with them as of yet. They were told they had free reign of the castle- aside from anyone’s bedrooms, of course. And while they’d been asked not to leave the castle, the amount of freedom allotted to them was staggering. Back at the temple, every second of Perilune’s day had been accounted for, and dictated by someone else. The idea that they could do whatever they wanted was foreign, to say the least.

Of course, they knew exactly what they wanted to do first; see Varian. Fortunately, they remembered the way down to his cell. They’d already picked up on Varian’s unpopularity among the castle staff, and the less Perilune had to bother them about directions, the better.

Perilune turned a corner, satisfaction bubbling up inside them at the sight of one of Varian’s guards down the hall. They’d only seen the two men briefly, but Perilune was good at remembering faces. However, the taller one with the dark mustache was absent, a stranger in his place at the smaller man’s side. That made them hesitate as they approached the two men.

“Pardon me, is this Varian’s cell?” they asked.

The guard Perilune remembered, blue-eyed and freckled, gave them a nervous look. “Uh, yeah. Hi there.” His voice was thin and reedy, reflecting his comparatively young age.

“Hello.” Perilune gave him a polite smile. “I wasn’t sure- is the other man I saw usually stationed here?”

The guard winced. “Yes, usually, but Stan’s… taking the day off. He’s… under the weather.”

“I’m sorry to hear that,” Perilune said sincerely. “I hope he feels better soon.”

“Thanks.” The guard’s expression was hard to read. “Um, if you’re here to see the prisoner-”

“He’s not taking visitors right now,” the second guard said stiffly, speaking for the first time.

Perilune blinked. “Pardon me?”

The other answered for him, an apologetic expression flashing across his face. “Sorry. He’s asked us to not to let anyone in to visit him. Of- of course, if it were the Captain, or His Majesty, we’d have to let them in. The queen, too. And the princess. But- but not everyone, so…” He trailed off awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. “Yeah. Sorry.”

Perilune stood there for a moment, knitting their brows together. Varian… didn’t want to see them? That- that didn’t make any sense. They studied the guard’s expressions again, finding no dishonesty or indication they were hiding anything, and their heart sank.

“Oh.” Perilune lowered their gaze, trying to hide the crushing hurt. “Alright, I’ll… come back another time. Would you please let him know I stopped by?”

“Sure thing.” The friendlier guard’s eyes shone with pity.

“Thank you.”

Perilune turned back the way they’d come, blinking away tears in frustration. There was no need to overreact; Varian had to have a reason. It’d all make sense when they talked to him, they just had to have faith.

A terrified part of them persisted, nevertheless. Whispering that Varian’s reason for not wanting to see them was just that; _he didn’t want to see them._ That he’d never cared for Perilune that way, that they’d just invented feelings that weren’t really there- or that Varian had come to his senses and decided he didn’t need or want Perilune anymore now that he was out of the Servant’s reach-

Perilune tore apart the treacherous thoughts. Varian wasn’t like that, even _considering_ it was an insult to his character. To everything they’d been through together, every tender word and meaningful look… no, Varian _had_ to have a reason, and so long as they were patient, it’d all turn out okay.

At a loss for anything else to do, Perilune retired to their room, vowing to try again tomorrow.

The regular guard, Stan, was back the next day, accompanying the smaller man Perilune had learned was called Pete. They were friendly enough, lacking some of the suspicion Perilune had already received from other guards. But for some reason, they still refused to let Perilune see Varian.

The story was the same each time Perilune tried; _‘he’s not taking visitors right now.’_ Any inquiries as to when he _would_ be taking visitors, or how he was doing, were met with, _‘I’m not at leisure to say anything on the matter.’_

As the week wore on, Perilune found themselves despairing more and more. 

Another failed attempt left Perilune spread across their bed, tracing the lines in the ceiling with their eyes. It was really starting to feel like Varian wanted nothing to do with them- what had they done wrong? What changed? When they’d last seen him, things had been fine between them. Better than fine, they were _wonderful._

And now Perilune was losing it, losing _him,_ and they didn’t know why.

It hurt. To have finally found someone who actually _cared_ about them, who looked at them like their eyes were filled with stars… and to have it slip through their fingers. They almost thought it’d hurt less to have never had Varian at all, to never have known the warmth in his touch or the tenderness in his eyes when they shared a moment. They could’ve just helped him escape and parted as friends- they shouldn’t have gotten attached so severely, so quickly.

How could people stand to fall in love, if it could hurt this much?

A gentle knock on the door brought Perilune out of their thoughts. They pushed themselves upright, clearing their throat. “Come in,” they called, brushing a stray tear from their cheek.

The door cracked open, and Princess Rapunzel slipped in.

Perilune quickly slipped off the bed, bowing their head. “Your Highness.”

“Please, just Rapunzel is fine,” the princess said kindly.

“Rapunzel.” The lack of title felt odd in Perilune’s mouth. “Is there something I can do for you?”

“No, nothing like that, I just… wanted to check in with you.” Rapunzel glanced over at the bed, putting a timid arm out. “May I…?”

Perilune nodded, taking their seat beside Rapunzel. It felt wrong to be so casual with royalty, but they were good at reading people, and could adjust their behavior accordingly.

Another heartbeat passed before Rapunzel spoke. “How have you been sleeping?” The look in her eyes said that Perilune’s dark circles hadn’t escaped her notice.

“I’ve never had my own room before,” Perilune said, smiling faintly. “I… am not quite used to sleeping alone.”

Princess Rapunzel’s gaze was sympathetic. “I’m sorry. It must be a lot to process, all this adjusting.”

Perilune could have mentioned how they still woke up before the sun each morning out of habit, expecting an angry voice in their ear. Or how the impulse to wash their own dishes and clothes seized them every single time, how they found themselves straightening tablecloths or searching for a broom whenever they spotted dirt on the floor. They certainly could have mentioned that this was nearly the longest they’d gone without being punished- because despite their best efforts there was always something to be punished for with the Servants- and they weren’t used to their wrists not hurting.

But truly, none of that was harder to deal with than the way Varian had abruptly vanished from their life, after entering it just as suddenly.

“He won’t see me,” Perilune murmured instead.

Rapunzel didn’t need to ask who Perilune meant. “That’s… actually what I wanted to talk to you about,” she said hesitantly. “I feel like you have a right to know.”

“Know what?”

Rapunzel bit her lip. “Varian’s having a hard time with his powers. He’s been having nightmares, and he just… loses control.”

Perilune turned the information over in their mind, nodding slowly. “That… makes sense. His powers are still new, vulnerable- they must be overly sensitive to his emotional state. That’s how he activated them in the first place.” A frown tugged at their mouth. “But… I have the most experience with them. And he trusts me. So why shut me out?”

“There’s more.” Rapunzel’s expression was troubled. “The first night it happened, he… we found out that if he happens to be touching anyone while his powers are running, he can… drain life.”

Perilune’s eyes widened. “What do you mean? How did-”

“No one was hurt!” Rapunzel said quickly. “Not really, I mean. It was stopped before it was too late, and Stan went right back to normal. But yes, it’s able to make someone sort of… wither? That’s the best I can explain it. But honestly, the way Varian was afterwards… I think it hurt _him_ more than anything. And… I think it really scared him.” She was watching Perilune carefully, trying to gauge their reaction.

Perilune finally understood. Anyone would be terrified of a power like that- aside from those who’d wish to use it for their own gain. And Varian had yet to recover from losing his father the way he had. His grief and guilt were so strong that the thought of causing anyone else to come to harm, especially anyone he cared about… it was too much for him.

At least, it was too much for him to face it alone.

Agitated, Perilune jumped to their feet. “I have to talk to him. He- he must know I’m not afraid! That I want to-” They stopped short, gripped with uncertainty. “What if he still won’t see me? What if his guards won’t let me in?”

Rapunzel stood as well, looking satisfied. “Well, as it turns out, Varian’s been granted some outdoor time. Apparently, someone high up was concerned about keeping a growing boy crammed into a dark cell, and managed to pull some strings.” She gave Perilune a conspiratorial smile. “He’s out in the courtyard right now. And no one can fault me for being a gracious host and showing a new guest around the castle grounds, right? After all, we have some of the best sunsets here in Corona, and you wouldn’t want to miss _that.”_

Perilune was floored. Rapunzel had done all this just so they could make sure things were right with Varian. They didn’t understand it, what her motivations could possibly be for doing so, but that was a question for another time.

“Of course.” Perilune’s voice was choked with gratitude. _“Thank you.”_

Rapunzel beamed at them. “Now, let’s go for a walk, shall we?”

~*~

Varian picked absently at his gloves, the leather rubbing at his bandaged wrists.

He was happy to have them back, not just for the familiarity they provided, but the protection. If he was wearing them, he couldn’t accidentally use his powers on someone the way he had on Stan. It wouldn’t work unless there was direct skin-to-skin contact- Varian didn’t know how he knew this.

He was having nightmares almost regularly, now. They didn’t always cause his powers to flare up, but the times they did left him drained when he finally woke. Evidently, his guards had learned from the first time, so no one tried to wake Varian up when he was in such a state. Nothing catastrophic had happened yet, no explosions of light rivaling that of the temple collapse, but there were a few odd scorch marks on the walls and ceiling that concerned him.

Ruddiger, fortunately, had the sense to hide under the bed when it happened, but Varian found even that too close for comfort. He’d tried to convince the raccoon to leave the room whenever he went to sleep, with no luck. He was seriously considering just asking his guards to take Ruddiger out when he retired for the night. The only reason he hadn’t asked yet was because he knew they’d probably have to keep Ruddiger caged to stop him from returning to the cell, and Ruddiger would _hate_ that.

Varian hated feeling caged, too, and couldn’t bring himself to do that to his friend. But if his powers got any worse, he might not have a choice- he couldn’t let Ruddiger get hurt, either. He didn’t think he’d be able to forgive himself, if that happened.

As for forgiveness, his guards didn’t seem to bear him any ill will for what’d happened. They were warier around him, understandably, but that didn’t stop them from trying to engage him in conversation, whenever one of them brought him a meal. It was almost like they were worried _for_ him, not _about_ him, which baffled Varian completely.

Stan had almost died, and they were worrying about Varian’s wellbeing? He couldn’t understand it. And though a part of him knew he was slipping back into that dark, lonely place he’d fallen into following his arrest (following Dad’s death), he made no effort to stop it. Even if his life was more miserable than before- because before he’d at least been able to get out of his cell every now and then, occupy himself with busywork-he couldn’t fault them for it. He was dangerous, plain and simple.

In fact, when the captain had announced that Stan and Pete were going to escort him to the back courtyard for some outdoor time, it had taken Varian a good minute to register his words. Why would they care if he got any fresh air or sunlight?

But he hadn’t questioned it, merely rising to his feet. His gloves were staying on, and he hadn’t had any trouble with his powers when he was awake, yet, so he didn’t see any harm in it.

It hadn’t yet been a full week since his wrists were bandaged, so the captain had to make due with shackles around Varian’s ankles. In any case, the possibility of escape didn’t seem to concern the captain too much. Varian knew he looked awful, sleep-deprived as he was, and his appetite had all but left him, so he was hardly strong enough to try anything. He might’ve even seen some pity in the captain’s eyes, but it could’ve just been a trick of the light. Varian’s vision got fuzzy every now and then.

With a last warning to be on his best behavior, the captain had let Stan and Pete lead him outside.

So, Varian found himself sitting on a bench in a private courtyard, tall hedges lining the stone walls. Beds of vibrant flowers were thoughtfully arranged, spanning the circumference of the yard. Soft grass beneath his boots- not _his_ boots, his had been left at the temple, and these were just spares he’d been given to wear- and the gentle breeze of a mild autumn ruffling his hair. He didn’t know how long he’d been out here; the sun was beginning to dip below the horizon, streaks of color rippling across the sky. They’d likely take him back inside soon.

Varian knew he was supposed to be making the most of it, but he just felt empty. What good was a sunset, anyways, with nobody to share it with?

Ruddiger, for one, was enjoying being outside again. Varian watched the raccoon run around in the grass, a ghost of a smile tugging at his lips. Obviously, Ruddiger had missed it. For the hundredth time, Varian wondered what Ruddiger saw in him that made him stay.

Probably the same thing that kept bringing Perilune by his cell. 

Varian’s throat tightened at the reminder. Every time he heard Perilune’s voice outside his cell, he’d had to stop himself from calling out to them, force himself not to run to the door. He had to keep telling himself that it was for the best, that this way, Perilune wouldn’t get hurt-

“Varian?”

Varian startled to meet the very dark blue eyes he’d been avoiding.

“Perilune?”

~*~

For a moment, Perilune said nothing, just took in Varian’s appearance.

He was wearing gloves now; thick, black leather that covered the length of his forearms. The circles under his eyes were even more pronounced than before, emphasizing the paleness of his skin. His face looked hollow, and Perilune got the feeling he hadn’t been eating. It was remarkable in a tragic way, how much he’d changed in not even a week.

Several emotions clashed across Varian’s face; surprise, apprehension, guilt- a glimmer of relief that was quickly hidden, like he didn’t want them to know he was happy to see them.

Perilune summoned up the courage to smile. “Hello.”

Varian’s eyes darted away. “What’re you doing here?” he asked hoarsely, his brows furrowing. “I mean, how did…?”

He trailed off, and Perilune followed his gaze over to Stan and Pete. The guards had retreated a few paces away, out of earshot but still well within view. Rapunzel was talking with them, probably thanking them for allowing Perilune to speak with Varian. Not that they could’ve refused a direct order from the princess.

“Oh.” Varian’s expression clouded. “Right.”

Perilune sat down on the bench beside him, noting the way he shifted- bringing his hands in closer to his body. “I know what you’ve been doing,” they said quietly.

Varian glanced away, like he couldn’t bring himself to meet their eyes. “I don’t- I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“I heard about your new powers.”

“Perilune-”

“Varian. I don’t care about that, I care about _you.”_ Perilune put a gentle hand on his shoulder, emphasizing the meaning in their words. “I want to be with you.”

The words seemed to upset Varian even more. “It’s- it’s not that simple-”

“Do you care for me?” Perilune asked.

Varian inhaled sharply. “Yes- yes _of course,_ good _god,_ yes. More- more than _anything._ But I don’t… I can’t be with you.”

Perilune turned over his wording in their head. _Can’t be_ with you, not _don’t want to._ That implied something was stopping him. “What are you afraid of?” they asked finally.

Pain flashed across Varian’s face. “Perilune… you saw what I did at the temple. And- and the bridge? And now _this.”_ He looked down at his hands, his fingers curling within the thick leather. “I… I don’t want to hurt you.”

Perilune’s heart twisted. It was something instinctual that made them take Varian’s hands in their own, gingerly pulling his right glove off before he could react. Varian froze, like he’d explode if he so much as breathed. Giving him a reassuring smile, Perilune slowly lifted his hand, brushing their lips along his bare knuckles in a feather-light kiss.

Varian’s breathing hitched, and Perilune glanced up to meet his gaze. “I’m not afraid,” they said softly.

There were tears gathering at the corners of Varian’s eyes, and he bit his lip to stop it from trembling. His expression was full of longing and hope, but it was trapped behind something, a wall of insurmountable emotion that was keeping him from admitting his feelings.

Perilune tilted their head. “There’s something else,” they guessed.

Varian swallowed, pulling his hand away. He carefully avoided their eyes. “If… if I… _have_ you, and then something happens, and- and I lose you- if I _hurt_ you,” he stressed. “I just… losing my dad was the worst day of my life, I _can’t_ go through something like that again. I’m- I don’t think there’ll be anything left of me. There’d be nothing to stop the darkness inside me from- from taking over completely, and I can’t let that happen. The risk is too high, I’d just- I’d ruin it.”

Perilune knit their brows together. “Varian-”

“It’s- it’s a bad idea, okay?” Varian’s voice shook, and he turned his face away. “You should- you shouldn’t be with someone like me anyways.”

Beneath it all, Perilune saw a boy who’d lost the one dearest to his heart and blamed himself, a boy who was scared of letting anyone get that close again. Not only because there was a chance it’d end in disaster, but because of what it’d do to him if it did.

In the face of this turmoil, Perilune found their heart beating steady and true, no hesitation in their decision. They reached forward and cupped Varian’s face in their hands, ensuring he was looking them in the eye as they spoke next.

“You may not trust yourself, Varian, but I do.” And then, unbidden; “I love you.”

Letting their eyes drift shut, Perilune leaned forward, touching their foreheads together. Varian relented to the embrace, his hands coming up to curl loosely around their wrists- not to push them away, but to hold them like an anchor. Perilune could feel each trembling breath he took, the wetness of his tears on their skin. The rush of his heartbeat as he exhaled shakily, stroking his thumb along Perilune’s pulse-

“I love you too,” he breathed, and Perilune closed the last of the distance between them, tilting their head so, _so_ slightly to press their lips to his.

It was a chaste kiss, and there was something almost magical about the way it sent warmth flooding through Perilune’s body. Tender though it was, it was no less meaningful- filled with intent and devotion and promise. Perilune felt like they could stay there forever and be content, memorizing the way his lips fit against theirs.

An eternity seemed to pass before they finally pulled away from each other. This time, it was Varian who took Perilune’s hands in his own, blinking away tears as his eyes shone with happiness.

“I’m sorry,” he said. There was a gorgeous flush to his cheeks, his expression dizzy and elated and remorseful all at once. “I shouldn’t have tried to deal with it by myself, I- I should’ve talked to you…”

“It’s alright.” Perilune squeezed his hand. “People don’t always think logically when they’re in love.”

Varian looked almost giddy at that, a wide grin spreading across his face. “Then I guess I’ll be making a lot of dumb choices, huh?”

“And I’ll be here for them all,” Perilune promised, their heart swelling with joy.

There were quiet footsteps in the grass, and they both looked to see the guards beckoning them over. It was time to go. Perilune exchanged a look with Varian before they stood up together, still holding hands. The sun was almost set, washing the courtyard in hues of orange and purple light, but Perilune could sense that something had just begun- the dawn of a new chapter in their life, with Varian by their side.

They couldn’t wait to get started.

~*~

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: And there’s Part 2, all 11.5K words of it! Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing. I’m going to take another short break before starting Part 3, so **there won’t be an update next Saturday, but the one _after._** But the plan is, once I start, to update every week again, so I just need some time to get everything ready.
> 
> Also, yes, I did give the Captain a name. I felt silly always referring to him as "the captain of the guard." If you figure out the easter egg, then kudos! And if you're curious as to what exactly Perilune's scars look like, search 'Lichtenberg figures' (but be aware some more graphic images might pop up as well).
> 
> Please comment if you liked it and are excited to see more, and I’ll see you in Part 3! <3 - Aqua


End file.
